


Miranda and Ben

by captainamergirl



Series: When I Saw You [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Baby on the way, Ben and Miranda are, F/M, Happy, part of a large project, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Ben and Miranda. Happiness looks good on them but how long can it last?





	1. Home-run

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Miranda/Ben part of my "When I Saw You" series of one shots. I hope you Benly fans enjoy these!

Home-run  
  
“No, no, _no!_ I’m too old for this,” Miranda said with a furious shake of her head. The two pink plus signs in the tiny window mocked her. She turned to look at her husband. “What are you smiling about?”  
  
“I’m smiling at you; you’re beautiful.”  
  
“Don’t try to butter me up, Ben. You’re in the doghouse for knocking me up.”  
  
Ben came to stand behind her, lifting her hair off of her neck and kissing down the column of her throat. “Don’t you start with that, Ben Warren,” Miranda said. “That’s what got us into trouble in the first place.”  
  
Ben chuckled. “Sorry … Okay no, I’m not sorry. You’re irresistible, especially with that glow.”  
  
“Glow? What glow?” Miranda asked as she studied herself in the bathroom mirror.  
  
“The pregnancy glow.”  
  
“That’s not a pregnancy glow. It’s sweat. It’s hot tonight. Can’t you feel how hot it is?”  
  
“Oh, baby, yes I can,” Ben said, cupping her full breasts, kneading her sensitive nipples.  
  
“Stop that,” Miranda said but her protests were weak as she began to moan.  
  
“Ben…”  
  
“What is, baby?”  
  
She sobered noticeably. “A baby… That’s what we’ll have in nine months. A living, breathing spit up and poop machine.”  
  
Ben met her eyes in the mirror, a sigh escaping his lips. “Is this really such a horrible thing?”  
  
Miranda shook her head. “No. I just never thought that this would happen for me again. And now it has and –“  
  
“You’re scared.”  
  
“Bite your tongue.”  
  
“Okay, you’re concerned then.”  
  
“Maybe a little,” Miranda allowed. “I’m just way too old to change my ways.”  
  
“Miranda, come on. You are barely forty. You aren’t ancient. Are you sure that’s all that’s bothering you?”  
  
“I just know that having to raise William almost single-handedly … Well; it makes me wary, thinking that it could happen again with this new baby.” Ben could see that she hated admitting that; hated admitting that she was human with fears and foibles just like everyone else had.  
  
It just made him love her more.  
  
“You don’t have to be wary. I will be there for you every step of the way. I swear to you I am here to stay.”  
  
“Tucker promised that too.”  
  
“Tucker is a colossal asshole.”  
  
“I agree with that! Just promise me, if you’re going to leave us that you’ll give me some warning. Tucker left so fast I got whiplash.”  
  
Ben hadn’t realized until this moment how affected Miranda was by what her ex had done. His heart broke for her but he knew better than to say anything. The last thing she would want was his sympathy – or pity, as she would see it.  
  
“I’m not leaving you, or little Tuck or this new baby either. You’re all stuck with me.”  
  
Miranda turned in his embrace to face him. “I believe you, Ben. I trust you. I don’t trust a lot of people so this is a big thing for me.”  
  
“I know. That’s what makes all of this so special.” He cupped her belly in his hands. “A baby is special too, Miranda. A miracle actually. I really believe that.”  
  
“Me too… But damn, have you noticed how many women are sporting baby bumps at the hospital these days? Everyone is pregnant and they’re all much younger than me.”  
  
“But none of them are as strong and beautiful as you are.”  
  
Miranda tugged at the front of his white tee-shirt. She smiled. “I guess you’ve heard that flattery gets you everywhere."  
  
“Will it at least get me to third base tonight, honey? I’m horny and you’re looking so fine in that red silky thing you’ve got on.”  
  
“It’s a negligee,” Miranda said. “Now come on.” She grabbed him by the hand and led him into the adjoining master bedroom.  
  
She paused in her tracks suddenly. “You really are happy about this?”  
  
“Getting to third base?” He teased. He received a solid punch to the gut for that. “Oh, you mean the baby.”  
  
“Yes, I mean the baby.”  
  
“I’m very happy about him or her. Really, I am.”  
  
“Good,” Miranda said. “I think I am too.”  
  
Ben grinned. “I’m glad… Now about that big, lonely bed of ours…”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Miranda grumbled, sinking down onto the mattress. She stared up at him, tugging him between her shapely legs. She could feign grouchiness all she wanted but he well knew that she was into this. The passion in her eyes gave her away.  
  
She grabbed him, pulling him to her for a very passionate kiss.  
  
_It sure seemed like Ben would be scoring a home-run tonight…_


	2. California Burritos

****California Burritos  
  
“One, two, three, four, five… _Five!_ Count them, Ben. Five women in a ten foot radius sporting baby bumps,” Miranda said as they stood at the hub, side by side. Miranda should have been prepping for surgery but she was a little distracted in that moment.  
  
“Something’s definitely in the water,” she mused. “Everyone’s gone baby crazy.”  
  
“Including us… Look, if you’re worried that the others’ pregnancies will overshadow yours, let me assure you that that is not the case.”   
  
“I don’t worry … much.”  
  
Ben rested his hand on the small of her back. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re the most radiant one in the bunch.”  
  
Miranda scoffed. Ben chuckled seeing her dubious expression.  
  
“Are you laughing at me, Ben Warren?”  
  
“Never.”  
  
“Liar,” Miranda said. Her stomach growled loudly. “I can’t believe I’m only a month into this pregnancy and I’m already having such intense cravings.”  
  
“Mmm, what exactly are you craving?”  
  
Miranda smirked in spite of herself. “Oh I see where you’re going with that but I meant food. Actual food. I could absolutely devour a burrito right now - a burrito loaded with sour cream and stuffed full of French fries.”  
  
“Believe it or not, they actually make those.”  
  
“Get out of here. Really?”  
  
“Yep. They’re incredibly popular in California. So popular that they’ve been nicknamed ‘California burritos’.”  
  
“Wait, so you’re telling me to satisfy my craving I have to get on an airplane?” Miranda asked. She rubbed her tummy. “Cause I’ll do it. Baby’s hungry.”  
  
Ben smiled. “No travelling necessary. I’ll make you some.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“For you, Miranda Bailey-Warren, all of the Cali burritos in the world.”  
  
She smiled. “One will do just fine. Maybe two. Three, at the most.”  
  
“Okay, after my shift ends I’ll go pick up the ingredients. I bet little Tuck will love ‘em too. Which reminds me, when are we planning on telling the little man that he’s going to be a big brother?”  
  
Miranda sighed. “I was hoping to put it off for awhile actually.”  
  
“Seriously? Why?”  
  
“Because Tuck’s been an only child for so long; I don’t know how he’ll take this news. I don’t want to just spring it on him like that.”  
  
“When should we spring it on him then? When we bring the new baby home? Maybe we can tell Tuck the baby is just visiting for the next _eighteen years.”_  
  
“You’re such a smart ass, you know that. But I guess you’re right. We should tell him soon.”  
  
“How does tonight sound?”  
  
Miranda thought it over. “Oh alright. Why not?”  
  
“And when are we going to tell everyone here the news?”  
  
“They can all wait awhile,” Miranda said. “As far as I’m concerned, these ruffians will get information from me on an as needed basis.”  
  
Ben chuckled as Miranda gathered up her charts. “I have to go. Time to scrub in.”  
  
“Good luck,” Ben said, giving her a quick buss on the cheek. “Not that you’ll need it.”  
  
“Don’t forget those California things,” Miranda said. “I want lots of greasy French fries!”  
  
She started to turn away when she spotted Jo coming down the hall. Jo’s face was noticeably fuller and she was cupping a slightly rounded belly.  
  
Miranda shook her head. “Babies! Babies everywhere.”


End file.
